Dog
Dogs are a recurring race of animals in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Dogs are often the pets of other races. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Dogs can be found in the streets of Mabe Village (specifically a dog named "Mutt"). If Link attacks a dog, it is angered and quickly counterattacks, causing one heart's worth of damage if it hits Link. After damaging Link, the dog returns to its docile state. This is reminiscent of other domesticated animals in series, such as cuccos, as they retaliate if Link attacks them. Link can kill a dog using Magic Powder or the Magic Rod. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time When Link is a youth, Mamamu Yan and her dog, Richard, can be found in the main market square of Hyrule Castle Town. At night, the market square is overrun with packs of dogs. If Link finds Richard among the various stray dogs, he can return him to Mamamu Yan, who gives Link a Piece of Heart. The dog in question can be found behind the market booth nearest the southern entrance to the market. When Link awakens after having been sealed away for seven years, Hyrule Castle Town is ruined, and the dogs are inexplicitly missing. After Link successfully gains Epona and Talon heads back to Lon Lon Ranch, Mamamu Yan, who has since taken refuge in Kakariko Village, says that talon reminds her of Richard and mentions that he was a famous dog; since he is nowhere to be seen and the use of the past tense may indicate that Richard had passed away during the seven year time period. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask There is a Doggy Racetrack at Romani Ranch, where dog races are held. Link must choose one of the dogs found inside the pen and bet on whether or not it will win the next race. The Mask of Truth can be used to find the winning dog by listening to each dog and finding out which one is most confident in its chances of victory. There is also a small dog who appears to be Romani's pet. When the invaders appear during the night of the First Day, he runs around barking at them. There is also a lone dog found in South Clock Town. Dogs react differently to Link, depending on which transformation mask he is wearing. For example, while Link is wearing the Deku Mask, the dog growls and attacks him, knocking him over, but not causing any damage. While wearing the Goron Mask, dogs growl then try to run away from Link. While wearing the Zora Mask, dogs run to Link and follow him. If Link is in his regular form, dogs react according to how fast he is moving; if he is running, they move out of the way, but if he moves more slowly, they will follow him. If Link uses the Bremen Mask to march while near dogs, it will cause them to follow him and bark in time to the rhythm. Guru-Guru also makes references to a dog that was the leader of an Animal Troupe and wore the Bremen Mask. Strangely, Tatl will turn yellow when highlighting the dog in South Clock Town, despite the fact that it is not an enemy, though this may be due to the fact they will attack Link while he is wearing the Deku Mask. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages The only dog in the game is found in Mamamu Yan's house, located in southwestern Lynna City. Mamamu Yan wants to show off her dog, however, it is shy. If Link gives her the Doggie Mask for her dog, she will give Link a Dumbbell in exchange. This is part of the quest for the Noble Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons A dog named Flash resides in Horon Village with his owner. He is very good at fetching. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Dogs can be found all around Hyrule Town. They can be spoken to in Minish form, and some will fuse Kinstones with Link. Link can bring Stockwell's pet dog Fifi Dog Food in order to obtain an empty bottle. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Dogs can be found roaming around Hyrule Castle Town. They serve no important purpose, but Link can pick them up and play with them. Also, if Link finds a bone and throws it, the dog will run and fetch the bone, bringing it back to Link. If Link throws the bone behind a tree, sometimes the dog will bring back Rupees instead. When Link is in wolf form, he can speak with dogs and they will tell Link information. There is also a dog who belongs to Jaggle and Pergie's family in Ordon Village, but it only leaves the house during Link's first visit to Ordon village in wolf form. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild In this game, the native dog breed of Hyrule is known as the Hylian Retriever. All of which are said to be descendants of the dog once owned by King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule before the Great Calamity. Dogs are usually found in inhabited areas such as stables and settlements like Kara Kara Bazaar and Tarrey Town. Link can befriend them by feeding them ingredients such as fruits, nuts or meat, as well as various types of meat based dishes. Feeding a dog three pieces of food may cause it to lead Link to a buried Treasure Chest in the area which he can dig up with Magnesis, though only in certain areas and if not already opened. If Link attacks them, they will bark and act hostile towards Link temporarily. Hylian Retrievers often work as sheepdogs protecting Sheep herds from wild animals such as Wolves and even monsters though they have some difficulty with sentient monsters as shown by the Hylian Retrievers of Hateno Pasture failing to prevent the Bokoblin, Moblin, and Lizalfos Sheep Rustlers of Hateno Beach from stealing sheep in the Side Quest "The Sheep Rustlers". Though most are unnamed, Hylian hunter Quince's Hylian Retriever is named Satty. Quince is devoted to Satty whom defended the hunter from an encounter with the Lord of the Mountain on Satori Mountain. It is implied Satty's name is based on Satori Mountain where Quince and Satty first met. Satty is the only dog known to have lived temporarily in the wild, though Quince suspects Satty became separated from his parents or was abandoned their by his previous owner. It is implied Hylian Retrievers have trouble living in the wild and are naturally drawn to people as a result of domestication, as Satty was dirty and begged Quince for food when they first met. It is implied Satty only survived living in the wild as Satori Mountain's animals are protected by the Lord of the Mountain. The treasure they can take him to are as follows: * Hateno Village: Silver rupee * Lurelin Village: Star Fragment * Lakeside Stable: Forest Dweller’s Spear * Highland Stable: Silver rupee * Kara Kara Bazaar: Knight’s Bow * Gerudo Canyon Stable: Ice Arrow x10 * Outskirt Stable: Silver rupee * Wetland Stable: Opal * Serenne Stable: Gold Rupee * Snowfield Stable: Star Fragment or Feathered Spear * Woodland Stable: Ice Arrow x10 * South Akkala Stable: Knight's Claymore * Tarrey Town: Bomb Arrow x5 * East Akkala Stable: Shock Arrow x10 Non-canonical appearances Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland Tingle has a pet dog named Barkle, who plays a major role in Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland. Also, several dogs appear as bodyguards in the game. See also * Cat * Cucco * Fish * Wolf es:Perro Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons races Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess races Category:Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild races